


Stars

by sangstersprankster



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Before the Maze (Maze Runner), Book/Movie 1: The Maze Runner, Constellations, Crank Newt (Maze Runner), Cute, Developing Relationship, Fanfiction, First Time Shifting, Fluff, Gladers as Family (Maze Runner), Ivy trio, Original Character(s), Post-The Death Cure, Post-The Maze Runner, Post-The Scorch Trials, Pre-The Death Cure, Pre-The Maze Runner, Pre-The Scorch Trials, Reality, Sassy Minho (Maze Runner), Short One Shot, Stargazing, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), The Death Cure, The Death Cure Spoilers, The Kill Order, The Scorch Trials Spoilers, newtisasimp, readerxnewt, thisisinmyshiftingscript, thomas brodie sangster, ynxnewt, yourname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangstersprankster/pseuds/sangstersprankster
Summary: Stars, or at least things that look like them, are the one thing constant in the Glade. Y/N, the only girl in the Glade, finds peace in watching them. A break away from the rowdy group of boys to sit and think turns into a broken conversation with Newt and a chance to get to know him better. Cute, awkward, and tranquil, "Stars" is the perfect short story if you're in the mood for some cute Y/N x Newt content!Details:-Y/N uses she/her pronouns in the story-1807 words-MY IDEA!!-this is literally scripted to happen in my dr lol-not my characters or setting, just idea :)-no movie/book spoilers, tagged for eXPosUrE
Relationships: Newt (Maze Runner)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Stars

The bonfire was loud and exciting, per the usual. Groups of 2-6 boys standing around, holding drinks and laughing amongst themselves. The fire crackled and danced, and Y/N, sitting against a log, became mesmerized. A long day it had been, filled with hard labor and sweat.

The busy noise seemed to all join together into a dull hum while she focused on the flames. Eyes wide, she suddenly stood up and made her way to the outskirts of the party, where it was quieter and smaller groups were talking. No one paid any attention as she left the comfort of the lit area and walked up a grassy hill. 

Once at the top, Y/N turned around to face the gathering below. She could see all her friends socializing and having a good time, finally being able to let loose and forget the hardships of the past week. Last Monday, the gladers had to banish one of their own, and the loss had hit most pretty hard. With a sigh, Y/N turned back around and sat down, legs extended and hands feeling the soft grass. She stared at the walls of the Maze, letting her mind wander to wherever it liked. Finally looking up, she surveyed the dark sky. Bringing her knees to her chest, Y/N sat there, quiet, observant. She could hear the crickets, finally waking after a long days rest, the buzz from the bonfire, and, if she really stretched for it, the walls of the Maze moving and changing. 

The patter of soft footsteps shook her from her daze, and in front of her, she saw the reflection of a small light. From the silhouette the light left on the ground, Y/N could tell that Newt had been the one to follow her up the hill. Her cheek resting on her knees, she stared at his shadow, still, unmoving, watching. After a slow minute had passed, Newt held his lantern a bit higher, allowing for the light to shine on Y/N’s face. Taking a hesitant step forward, Newt sat down and set the light in between them. Uncomfortable with Newt’s strong gaze staring at her, Y/N moved her head and continued to look at the Maze doors. She could hear Newt shift into a more comfortable sitting position, and she glanced at him. He, too, was looking around the Glade, looking quite content with where he was in the moment.

Whispers were drawn out between the two friends, making small talk. They discussed the creatures and the walls and how beautiful the Glade truly was when one took the time to look. A small breeze stirred the air and made Y/N’s hair dance. Newt watched her, seeing a small smile appear on the girl's face as she closed her eyes and let the wind rush through her hair and on her face. Reaching out slowly, Newt brushed a strand of hair from her eyes, tucking it neatly behind her ears. Y/N looked at Newt, both gazing deeply into the others eyes. The pair stayed like that for a minute, neither daring to look away. With a sudden breath, Y/N laid down, letting the grass mold around her. Watching her for a second longer, Newt laid down, too. He watched the girl look fondly up at the sky, wondering what she was thinking, and trying to follow her gaze. He knew she was looking at the sky, but how could someone stare at nothingness for so long? he wondered. 

Abruptly breaking the silence, “Are they real?” Y/N questioned. Newt looked at her, a blank stare on his face. “The stars,” she continued, “Are they real?” The inquiry had taken Newt by surprise. He didn’t know if the stars were real, he had never thought to ask. “I-I’m not sure. I’ve never thought about it.” He looked into Y/N’s face, hoping his response didn’t bother her. She seemed unphased. “I mean, they could be,” He started. “For all we know, they’re real. I’ll believe they’re real until I have evidence they aren’t.” No response from Y/N, not even a nod of her petite head. Newt looked back at the sky, trying to figure out what she found so fascinating. 

“Do you know the constellations?” Y/N questioned again. Her tone of voice seemed peaceful and content. Wide-eyed and surprised by the question again, Newt turned to look at her. This time, he was met by Y/N’s bright eyes staring back at him. “I don’t know.” He answered honestly. “Maybe before the Glade I did, but I don’t now.” Yet another gloomy response from him, he hoped she wouldn’t ask him to leave. Newt looked back at Y/N, her eyes unwavering from his face, gears clearly turning in her head.

Quickly, Y/N moved so that she was on the other side of the lantern, laying directly beside Newt. Their noses mere inches apart, the two just stared into the others eyes. Turning her head and raising her hand, Y/N pointed at the sky. “See that star?” Newt nodded his head. “That one connects to this one over here,” Y/N moved her hand to locate another star. With her pointer finger, Y/N drew the outline to a picture, helping Newt to find where to look. “That,” she started softly, “Is the big dipper. One of the easiest constellations to find and one of the most well-known.” Newt saw the picture, amazed at how he had never noticed it in the sky. He glanced at Y/N, his chest filling with warmth at spotting her smile. A second later, Y/N reached out her hand again, this time pointing in the opposite direction. “Over there,” she began again as she traced another shape, “Is the little dipper. It looks quite similar to the big dipper, just smaller. Hence the name.” She added. Yet again, Newt was astounded with her ability to remember something so small such as star drawings. He was in awe of the pictures he was able to see in the sky thanks to Y/N’s help. 

Darting out, Newt grabbed Y/N’s hand closest to his and laced his fingers through hers. Worried about her reaction, a reassuring squeeze from Y/N told him that she was happy with his move. After another minute, Y/N pointed up again with her free hand. “You see those three stars? The ones all lined up?” Eyes searching, Newt finally found where she was looking. “That’s called Orion’s Belt. If you look, you can find the rest of him.” Newt was barely able to make out the figure of a man, but he could tell it was there nevertheless. “Orion was an archer and hunter,” Y/N began explaining. “He was a grand story out of Greek mythology, a well-known hero and a friend of the goddess Artemis.” The blond boy looked down from the sky and back to Y/N’s face. He wondered how she remembered all this, when he could barely remember how to properly cook. “In the end, Orion was killed by an arrow of Artemis, but her father, Zeus, sent him to lay among the stars.” Newt watched her lips as she spoke, gently moving to fit each vowel perfectly. “If you follow his belt this way,” Y/N indicated, “You can find Sirius, the dog star, one of night’s brightest stars.” She said this so fondly, Newt almost believed she must’ve known the stars in a past life.

“The other direction, though, we can follow Orion’s Belt to see the planet Mercury.” And sure enough, as Newt looked, he could see a bright circle, shining closer and louder than the others. He stared in awe, once again speechless at this girl’s abilities. Almost too quiet to hear, Newt whispered, “How do you know all this?” Slowly moving her head back to face the boy, Y/N responded. “I-I don’t know. I just do. I don’t know why.” Y/N looked confused, almost troubled with the thought of how she knew this but the others didn’t. Newt quickly responded, “I’m glad you remember. It gives us something real, something constant. The stars are reliable, the same as they were in our lives before the Glade. Thank you for sharing this with me.” Y/N nodded, a small smile of gratitude showing on her face.

Y/N looked back up to the stars, scooting her body closer to the boys. Newt then grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him, so that her head was on his chest and his muscular arms were wrapped around her petite body. Newt looked back up to the stars as he ran his fingers through Y/N’s hair. He now understood her fascination with the sky. It was brilliant. After a minute, Newt could hear Y/N’s breathing slow and deepen, and upon a look, he could tell she was asleep. Newt rested his head back down into the soft grass, staring up at the sky and allowing his eyelids to close. He felt the most peaceful he had in a long time and he didn’t want this moment to end.

A crowd of jeers shook Newt awake, and apparently the same for Y/N. Intense light blinding their eyes, the pair realized they had spent the whole night intertwined on the hill. The laughs and mockery of a crowd of fellow Gladers surrounded them, boy voices calling them out. 

“I guess we all know who Y/N likes now!’  
“How did Newt manage to pull the only girl in the Glade?”  
“I wonder what they did after sneaking off from the bonfire!”

The questions and jokes kept coming, and Y/N could feel her face heating up. She didn’t regret spending the night on the hill with Newt, but she didn’t like being mocked about it. 

“Shuck off you pieces of Klunk,” Newt started, annoyed. “I know each of you have jobs that need doing.”  
His accent, heavy with his morning voice, made Y/N melt, and was apparently hard for the boys to take seriously. They laughed harder, but started to disperse with whispers as Newt began threatening punishment and threw sticks at them. 

Once the rowdy young adults had left, Newt looked back at Y/N who was picking at the grass. “I’m sorry about them…” He began. Y/N looked up at him and smiled. “It’s okay, I wouldn’t have wanted to spend my night any other way.” The statement made Newt smile, and he dragged her over to him and enclosed her in a massive embrace. 

The two eventually got up, and headed over to the kitchen to grab breakfast, chatting happily the whole way, not caring who gawked or commented on their clasped hands.


End file.
